The Adventures Of
by LzzysGoneAWOL
Summary: Alice and Carlos are seperated from the convoy. Wesker's creating a new virus. No infected in sight. Dramatic in the first chapter but slowly turns hilarious.
1. Scared

The Umbrella Corporation logos were everywhere. On the sides of buses, on taxi's, in the subway, up high on the rusted billboards. Everywhere. The logo was literally plastered everywhere and the dead city was just another painful reminder of the Corporations downfall. That's one of the many. We haven't found a single survivor in months. A month ago, three people broke off from our group. A man with his wife and small child. A couple days later, we found them dead in an alley not far from Goodrich Bridge. Bullet holes in between each of their eyes. There's not a single trace of life left in this city. Not even the infected are here. It's true. The world has gone to Hell. Is it time to give up? Or should I go to Wesker? He'd have everything I'd need to find a cure. He's not the type to easily trust anyone. We still haven't found Leon and the other's.

Alice paused.

For the first time,

She looked into the camera lens,

I'm scared.

Liz turned off the camera and placed it back in her book bag. Carlos looked down at her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alice answered with a lie.

"I knew you too long to actually believe it's nothing. What is it?" Carlos said seeing right through her lie.

"Well," Alice started. "Do you remember the movie where these skier's get trapped on the chairlift and the ski resort closes? Then the guy jumps and breaks his legs and get's attacked by wolves."

"Then the other guy makes it to the ground and tries to go get help but gets attacked by the same wolves and the girl is on the chairlift alone? Yeah. Why?"

"The girl was stronger than the two guys, that's why she lives. When she's alone on the chairlift, she breaks. She gives up." Alice looked at Carlos then. "What if I break. What if I give up? Everything will be for nothing." Carlos looked at her with concern.

"No. Your stronger then that."

"Then why do I feel all this pain? No matter how hard I try, there's no way I can put thing's right again."

"You didn't make this happen! You didn't cause everyone to turn into mindless zombies! Umbrella did."

"We worked for Umbrella. You, Wesker, me. We're to blame also." Alice stood up.

"We didn't know what they were doing in those labs." Carlos said. Carlos looked back to the river. It would've been beautiful when it was still alive. Now it was dead, just like everything else. "Everything's dead, Carlos. It's ending, and we're just waiting for our final judgment." Carlos turned around to face her, "no. We still have a chance. Since when were we know to give up?"

"It's us against Wesker."You have all of Wesker's strengths. You're the only one who has power over him." Alice looked down. Carlos walked closer to her slowly and brought her into his arms. "Why do I feel like this?" Alice said, her voice muffled by Carlos's square scarf. Carlos brought her face up with his fingers and said, "don't worry."

Alice nodded slowly. She wasn't used to being this close to him. It was a bit uncomfortable. Alice noticed him for the first time. The beauty in his brown eyes. The slight curve to his lips when he tried not to laugh. The way he looked at her in an awkward situation. The way he calms her nerves whenever she believes one of the group isn't going to make it out alive. Slowly, as if contemplating something in her head, she pressed her lips against his. His lips moved with hers slowly. The kiss was nervous, uncertain. Soon, a small fire burned within them. The only moment when Alice was not on edge. The moment was short-lived for something was approaching them. Something big and angry.


	2. The Beast

It was about a good two hundred yards away. It was an ugly thing. Large and unnaturally skinny. It looked like a giant tiger with a longer snout like that of a dog and it's claws so long it made a clicking sound when it walked. It's skin was grey and littered with freshly open wounds. It's mouth filled with sharp dagger-like teeth and it's eyes red with an intensity that burned you with so much as gaze. The thing stared at them. Alice' hand slowly moved toward the holster strapped to her shoulders. Carlos did the same. The beast gave a low guttural growl and started to cough. It was as if it was choking on something large. Alice and Carlos watched in shock as the thing fell on it's stomach and stretched painfully. Alice unsheathed the heavy blade and watched as the thing's skin ripped apart uncovering a fresh layer of skin. It's legs grew longer and it grew bigger. Much bigger. It skin was now a deep red with black marking's here and there. Spike's stuck out of it's back and his tail moved swiftly from side to side. It stood up and scratched at the ground. It's claws fell out but no blood came from it's paws. Instead, new sharp ones shot out of them replacing the old dull claws. As if things couldn't get worse, it's teeth doubled in size.

Alice spotted a large metal chain on the floor next to the beast and she knew that if only she could get it distracted, she could wrap it around it's neck and choke it. A loud clap of thunder sounded and down came the rain pouring onto the beast and the lone fighters.

"Good thing we like a challenge." Alice said.

"Oh yeah." Carlos said. The thing gave a loud growl and ran for the two of them. Alice and Carlos ran at it too. Alice slid under it's stomach, slicing it as she went while Carlos shot at it with the shotgun. It was focused on Alice who had stabbed one of it's back legs. It fell slightly but it steadied itself. The chain was not far away now and Alice ran for it. Carlos continued to shoot it's head. The beast turned around quickly, using it's tail to swipe at Carlos. Carlos barely dodged it when he found a hand grenade.

Alice reached the chain and, faster than the speed of light, whipped it at the beast. The chain wrapped itself around the things next. The beast snapped at Alice, but Alice tightened the chain around it's throat. "Alice!" Carlos yelled as he threw the grenade toward her. She caught it effortlessly and removed the pin. "Bad." She said and threw the live grenade into the beast's wide open mouth. It went down in a loud gulp. There was a seconds long pause but the grenade hadn't exploded. Carlos threw his sword toward her. It slid on the ground at stopped at her feet. She quickly went for it and as soon the creature lunged for her, she plunged the blade deep into it's chest puncturing it's heart. Blood trickled down the blade to the hilt then onto Alice's hand. There was a moment of silence as the beast stared at Alice. It's unnatural red eye's turned blue. It was like slow motion when it moaned sadly as it fell on it's side. Alice looked into it's eyes as the thing lay dying. "Alice?"

"I'm fine." Alice shook her head and retrieved the sword from it's chest and leg.


	3. Secrets Told On Abandoned Bridge

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys like this one. Reviews please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

They had walked for about an hour, leaving the beast's body behind. "Okay, so. Best kiss?" Carlos said.

"Hmm." Alice thought about it. "Patrick Edwards." Alice smiled and Carlos did too. "And yours?"

"Tracy Monroe." He said.

"Worse kiss?" Alice asked.

"Sarah McCoy. Nice girl, horrible kisser."

"Gary Ackerman. He played the trombone." Alice said then was quiet for a while. "No one was nice to him. They were always picking on him. Now I wish I could have made him feel like he had a friend." Alice said.

"Is that why you kissed him?"

"Nah, I went to give him a peck on the cheek and he turned his head at the last minute." Alice giggled in her 'I'm giggling but I can still kick you're a**' way.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, what did you do before you came to Umbrella?" Alice asked as she kicked aside a rusted soda can.

"Well, I was seventeen when I graduated high school and then I went to the college. I dropped out like three years later." Carlos said. "I got involved with some people and in a few months they wanted me dead. That's why I started working for Umbrella. They told me they could make me disappear."

"But they made you work for them, right?"

"It was either that or my life." Carlos said and he looked at her then.

"Umbrella seems to screw everything up."

"Yeah." They continued walking and soon enough the sky started to darken and lead into the night.

"Hey," Carlos said after a while. "Why aren't the infected around?"

"Beats me." Alice said before stopping suddenly. Carlos tensed and reached for his gun. "What is it?"

"A weapon shop." Alice said before cracking a smile.

"That's not funny." He said, relaxing a little bit. But it was true. There was a weapon shop. Right there called Nicky's Guns 'N' Fun. "Lets check it out." Alice said as she walked towards it. She drew her gun before opening the door and walking in. Carlos followed behind her. Alice looked around. Display cases lined the large store with guns of every size displayed in them. Handguns, magnums, revolvers, shotguns. Everything. In other cases, there were swords and knives. "Like Wonderland." Alice smiled. Carlos shook his head as he and Alice put away their guns.

"Guns 'R' Us?" Carlos said as he checked out a TMP on a rack behind the counter.

"Oh yeah." Alice saw a couple of sawed of shotguns.

"Here." Carlos said as he handed her a gray duffel bag.

"Where'd you get this?" Alice asked.

"It was behind the counter." Carlos answered. He put a rifle into the bag and some cases of ammo. Alice smashed in the case with her elbow and took two sawed-off shotguns. "Thanks Nicky." She muttered to herself as she put them in the duffel. "Take all the ammo." Carlos said. Alice rolled her eyes.

They had cleaned out the Nicky's Guns 'N' Fun and were out on the street trying to hot-wire a car. "You _do _know how to do this, right?" Alice asked.

"Have faith in your Spanish friend." Carlos said as he fumbled with the wires under the dashboard. After a few minutes, the engine roared and then quickly softened to a purr. Carlos got out of the car. "And you said I didn't know how to hotwire a car." He said smugly.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes and opened the car door on the passengers side and sat in the car.

They drove for awhile and the sun was setting fast. Alice rested her head on the window. The car hit a bump and Alice hit her head. "Sorry 'bout that." Carlos said. "Road is bumpy." Alice yawned and put her sunglasses on. Carlos looked at her. "Alice?"

"Yes?" She said.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"To keep the light out of my eyes."

"But it's dark." Carlos said.

"Light-sensitive eyes."

"It's _dark!_" Carlos emphasized the word dark.

"Let me be!" Alice whined. Carlos blinked and stared at the road. Alice could be weird sometimes.

The blonde squinted at an observation sheet behind his glasses. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "Sir?" a voice said. He looked up and saw the holographic representation of the little girl. The White Queen. "Report." Wesker ordered.

"Experiment X is stable. Regeneration is almost complete."

"Good. And Project Alice?"

"There is no signal on her whereabouts. The Umbrella satellite that is orbiting the Earths atmosphere has experienced some technical difficulty." The hologram said.

"Technical difficulties?" Wesker asked.

"It was made to orbit the Earth for only two years. It has been three already. It has expired." Wesker pressed his fingers against his temples. "May I may a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Perhaps a rest. You've been awake for a long time now and at this rate can be unhealthy." Wesker looked at the hologram over his sunglasses. "An hour at the least."

"That'll be all." Wesker said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.

Carlos and Alice had reached the bridge which was littered with abandoned cars. Carlos opened the back door and picked up his bag from the backseat. He didn't bother closing it again when he and Alice started walking across the bridge. "We need to find shelter." Carlos said after a while of silence. Alice didn't say anything, just kept walking. After a minute of silence, there was low rumbling sound. Carlos looked at Alice. "What?" She said uncomfortably.

"Was that your stomach?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"So, I'm hungry." Alice shrugged. Carlos smirked. Her stomach rumbled again, a little louder than the last.

"Not a word, Carlos." Alice said. Carlos grinned from ear to ear. There was another low rumble, "_that wasn't me." _

_Carlos and Alice exchanged glances and reached for their guns. Coming towards them, was an armored car. _

_Carlos opened fire first, hitting the dark windshield. Alice fired second and she hit the front tire. It exploded and sent the car swerving. It crashed into the side wall of the bridge. Smoke rose from the engine, and the door on the drivers side opened slowly. The first thing that Alice saw was the barrel of a gun. She squeezed the trigger a second time and this time she hit the corner of the windshield. The door on the passenger side burst open and a man popped out, aiming his gun at Carlos and Alice. _


	4. Its Not Polite To Shoot Fellow Humans

A loud crack pierced the silence and Alice grabbed her side. "Ow!"She yelled. "You son of a-" she raised the gun and pulled the trigger; nailing him right in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Carlos raised his gun and aimed it at the first guy that came out of the drivers side. "Get on the ground!" He shouted, hostility growing in his voice. Strange, Carlos had such a calm and collected personality. Alice looked down at her side where she'd been shot. The bullet had pushed itself out and it had already begun to heal, but still. It isn't polite to shoot uninfected people.

"I don't want any trouble." The man said as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. That voice. That voice was familiar to Alice. She raised her head and looked at the man. Dark hair. Tan skin. Short stubbles lining his jaw. Lack of consequence. Chris Redfield.

"Chris?"

"Alice?" Chris said as he raised his head to look at her.

"Chris! Put down the gun." Alice said to Carlos. Carlos gave her a confused look, but did what he was told. Chris brought himself to standing. "Where you've been?"

"Um, you shot my friend." Chris said.

"Oh yeah." All three of them made their way around the car and towards the fallen man. He was leaning against the rusted door of the car as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"You idiot!" He screamed as he saw her.

"Hey! You shot me first, buddy!" She argued.

"Yeah? I don't see you bleeding!"

"Shut up!" Carlos and Chris said in unison. Chris bent next to his friend and examined his shoulder. "Any of you got a lighter?" Alice stuck her hand in her jeans pocket. She pulled out a zippo lighter and handed it to him. Chris ripped a piece of his friends shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. Placing his right hand over his mouth and his left hand striking the wheel of the lighter creating a small flame. He pressed the flame against his wound and he screamed. It was muffled by his hand and the cloth that was stuck in his mouth.

"Don't be such a priss." Alice commented with a smug, somewhat sinister smile. He responded with giving her the finger. "Rude." Chris closed the lighter and stood. "It should be good for now. All I need is to get the bullet out."

"So, no more car?" Alice asked blankly.

XxXxX

He stood in front of a plexiglass window that overlooked into an arena-like space. Sand with reinforced steel barriers going all around forming a steel cage. On either side of the cage there were large steel doors

"Sir?"

"Speak."

"The test is ready to begin."

"Open the doors."

"Yes sir." The hologram replied obediantly. Out in the arena, the doors raised up slowly, groaning softly. The first thing to jump out into the center of the arena, was a Hunter. It jumped on the bars, growling and slashing with it's large claws wildly. In the other door, was the beast. Alive, breathing, and very pissed off looking. It's tail swishing angrily behind it. It walked into the arena seemingly unaware of the Hunter that had already taken presence there. The Hunter jumped on it's back and sank it's claws deep into it's flesh. It bucked and jumped and smashed it's body against the bars like a mad bronco but couldn't shake it off. Wesker watched as the Hunter shredded it's back and it failing horribly at trying to shake off the Hunter.

"It's going to die." The hologram said.  
"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Start over. Perfect the genetics. Perhaps salvage more DNA from different species. This prototype won't last long. No matter how many times we make it stronger. Like it's self-destructing itself. Over and over." Wesker turned and faced the hologram. "Dispose of both." He ordered before walking away.

Authors Note: Okay. I know it should be longer, but I didn't really know what to do with this story line. I got a bad case of writers block. So I thought you guys could help me out. Leave suggestions of what you think should happen. And keep reviewing. I love that. Makes me feel all giddy inside :)


	5. Inside The Fire

Author's note: Just a quick note, On chapter one I may have referred to Alice as Liz, but that's just because I was originally planning this as my own story before I turned it into an Alice/Carlos fic and forgot to change the name. Just thought you should know...

Xx

A piercing scream filled the empty air. At first, it was weird. The sound was so familiar to her, yet felt so foreign. Turning her head quickly to the left, she saw the source. Kmart was pinned onto the fire by a cloaked figure. She pulled the gun from the holster on her thigh and took aim. Squeezing the trigger, the figure turned and ran off into the darkness. Leaving Kmart screaming on the asphalt. Trying desperately to get as far away from the fire as possible. Leon was already by her side when Claire got to her. Her eyes immediately fell upon the large burn in the middle of her back. Her shirt seemed to be melted into her very skin. Claire looked up at Leon, who returned the gaze. Kmart whimpered in pain between them.

XxXxX

"So, uh. I got a question." Alice said breaking the silence of the group. She turned her head around to look at Chris whom she had adressed the question to.

"Shoot." He replied. Alice turned her head forward again.

"Where are all the infected?"

A look flashed on Chris face, and as quickly as it was there it was gone. It was a look of genuine cluelessness, and thoughtful concern.

"Well, um-"

"They're in the center of the city." The other man, Chris' friend, answered. Alice turned her head in his direction and looked at him. He was tall, had a young face with tousled black hair and piercing green eyes. A thin white scar ran up from his eyebrow. The length was questionable since it disappeared under his dark hair. She looked forward just in time to step over what looked like an old speaker that had been torn apart. "He speaks."

"Only when I want to." And just then, Alice could've sworn she saw him smile. Though small and quick. And for a split second, she didn't want to rip his head off.

"I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Thats because I didn't give it. Nat. Nat Scott." _Scott? Really? _Alice thought as her mind flipped back to Leon. _Aint that a coin-ki-dink._

"Okay. How do you know they're in the center of the city?"

"Because I was caught up in it. Barely made it out." He replied.

"I found him sleeping under the counter in a Starbucks with a cigarette in his mouth." Chris laughed.

"Not to interupt any backflashes you may or may not be having right now, but where are we going?" Carlos asked. Alice, Chris, and Nat stoppped mid-stride. Alice looked dumbfoundedly at Carlos, then at Chris and Nat.

"Well, where _are_ we going?" Chris shrugged and Nat looked at his watch, which suprisingly, still worked.

"It's a quarter to six-"

"Thank you father time." Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How does that have anything to do with right now?"

"It gets dark around six." Nat answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Dark. Zombies. Bad."

"Do you want to get stabbed in the nuts?" Alice warned. That 'want to rip his head off with my bare hands' feeling was back.

"Alice," Carlos interjected. "We do need to find a place to stay for the night.

"Theres a warehouse just a few blocks from here," Nat said. "We could crash there for the night."

"Good idea." Chris replied, with his regular 'Go team Go!' attitude.

XxXxX

The redhead heard the girl whimper as she spilled antibiotics over her burns. They were really bad, and every move the girl took put her in a spasm of pain. "I'm sorry K, it'll be over in a sec." She tried to reassure her, as she placed the bottle on the table next to Kmart and began to dab at the area with a cotton pad until she was sure it went everywhere on the burn. "Sit up," Claire told Kmart, who did as she was told. Carefully, Claire wrapped her back in gauze as best she could. "Lay on your stomache but try to get some rest." She said in a soft voice as she cut the end piece of the gauze and made sure that it didn't fall out of place. "We're going to be outside, if you need us." She said before closing the door behind her.

They took shelter in a small apartment a few blocks away from where Kmart was almost killed. It was small but then again, it didn't matter. Claire saw Leon sitting on the old couch. She had told him to stay out here, she didn't quite remember why. He looked up with cocern in his eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, it's bad but she'll be okay." She took a seat next to him. "I found some pain killers in the bathroom. I gave her some and told her to rest."

He noticed that she clutched Kmart's tattered shirt in her fists. It was ripped and was nothing but mere scraps of cloth. "Had to cut it off her. The fire melted the fabric into her skin." She said with a sort of awkward half-smile. The skin under her eyes were a deep shade of purple. An obvious sign that she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a long time.

Leon returned a small smile, and put his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "You should get some rest too. You could use it."

"Yeah," she yawned, already falling asleep on his shoulder.

XxXxX

Albert Wesker walked down the long white hallway lined with cages. Numerous animal howls echoed up and down the hall. Just before the apocalypse, he had collected numerous animal specimans of hundreds of species. In his hand, he held a clipboard with a list of every animal in his possesion.

Sumatran tigress...

Gray wolf...

Kodiak bear...

Just to name a few. The facility he currently resided in was specifically made to house all these animals, and right now he was in the large predator containment area. Wesker stopped in front of a cage. Inside, a rather large Sumatran tigress paced back and forth. Her tail swished at her heels irritably. Against his better judgement, he gave this animal a name, Mara. Her mate, a white Siberian tiger which he named Taj, slept silently at the back of the cage. Tigers had always piqued his interest, though he kept it to himself.

Mara was a vibrant orange with bold black stripes lining her body, and she had pale yellow eyes that stared back at him in a hypnotizing gaze. Her belly bulged slightly, giving away the fact that she was carrying cubs, that were more than likely going to be the next generation of the Project X experiment.

Pity the last one, he thought. He was sure he got the genetics right, but still Alice had managed to destroy it. And the other one, it barely made it out of stage one and failed horribly at the second stage.

Each one was injected with the T-Virus, as was almost every animal in the facility. Wesker often cross bred animals as well. Taking the desired traits from one and mixing it with another animal creating a new creature. He had failed in creating the perfect predator numerous times. Either the animal destroyed itself or was unstable and had to be destroyed. This time, when Mara's cubs are born, he'll try something different. He had an idea.

XxXxX


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: Me no own .-.

Xx

He barely reacted when the needle entered his skin. Watching without interest as his blood filled the clear plastic tube. Pain wasn't a factor for him now, the t-virus made sure of that. Not that a tiny needle could hurt him. He was Albert freaking Wesker.

The tube filled and slowly, he pulled the syringe out of his arm.

"Well well well." Said a familiar voice.

Turning, he saw the infamous woman in red, Ada Wong. The moment he saw her, his face twisted in disgust.

"Dammit! Who let you in?" He said angrily standing up from his seat.

"Your awesome super computer. Who else?" She said crossing her arms. The hologram appeared beside her and Ada casted it a friendly smile.

"Why? Why did you let her in?" The blonde man yelled at the hologram.

"I apologise sir. She had clearance." The computer said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever. I should de-program you for this."

"Come on, Wesker. Don't act like you're not glad to see me." She took it upon herself to pull out another chair from the table, and sat. Placing her feet, equipped with black stilettos, on it's top. The bottom of her dress rode up her legs, revealing the smooth porcelain skin underneath. Crossing her arms in front of her chest again, she smiled up at him sweetly. "You can go now, sweetie." She told the hologram. Speaking in a tone that of a mother would talk to her child. The hologram blurred before disappearing completely.

"She's not a real child, you know." Wesker said with annoyance tainting his voice.

"Oh come on. She's cute." Ada looked at the place the hologram had been just five seconds before. Sighing, Wesker took his seat again and studied the plastic tube that held his blood.

"So, uh, what's Project X?" Ada asked about five minutes later.

Wesker turned and saw her staring intently at the file with the word CLASSIFIED in big red letters stamped on it's folder.

"None of your concern." Wesker asserted as he reached over and plucked the file from her hands.  
"It's something you don't want me to see. I understand," she said folding her arms again. "But it's too late."

He gave her a questioning glance, and she tapped her temple with her index finger and smiled proudly. "Photographic memory."

Wesker groaned internally and had to refrain from smacking the smart ass out of her with the file folder.

"Why does Umbrella want you to create another BOW?" Ada asked, her voice serious for the first time since she got there.

He thinks about this for a few moments. Is she trustworthy of this kind of information? Probably not. Is she double-crossing me for information to sell to a wealthy buyer? Very likely. But then again there wasn't much people alive these days to sell to.

"It's not a BOW." He answered finally.

"Then what is it?" She's interested, Wesker thought. He wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It's a clean up project."

"A clean up project?" She repeated.

"All those infected have to go somewhere."

Ada was quiet then. She stared at her stilettos silently, thinking. "And your blood? What's up with that whole thing?" She asked looking up at him.

Wesker leaned in close, and whispered, "enough questions."

Ada stared at him incredulously, and stood in front of him. She took a moment to assess how close she was to the blonde tyrant. Then she sat on his lap, her legs around his waist and her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Now for the reason I'm here." She said, before pressing her lips to his.

XxXxX

The sun shone in through the break in the curtain from the window. Shining directly into her eyes. It wakes her from a great dreamless sleep, and she stares at the curtain covered window for a long time. It felt like it had been such a long time since she actually saw the sun, and even though she didn't actually see it now, she knew it was there. Promising a new day in a world where death was as normal as breathing.

Claire took a look at her surroundings. She was laying on a sofa, a red cotton blanket draped over her, and a small pillow beneath her head. There was a small coffee table across from her with numerous empty medicine bottles and newspaper clippings. She pushed the blacket off her body and sat up. Claire scanned the room before standing. A little wobbly and unbalanced, but she steadied herself and walked around. The walls were a pasty white and the floor was filthy hardwood. The apartment was small. There was a small kitchenette connected to the small livingroom where she woke up. There was a small hallway that led to a door with another door on the left side of it. She walked down the short hallway and pushed the door in front of her open. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Leon. Shirtless. Looking into the mirror. Holding an electric shaver to his face. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He slightly jumped when he heard her voice and looked at her in suprise. He smiled and pressed a button on the side of the shaver. Claire hadn't even noticed the buzzing sound until it was silent. "Shaving." His tone was nonchalant, simple, and he went back to shaving. The annoying buzzing filling the air again.

Now, you must understand that when the world is filled with walking dead people, silence is the loudest noise. And right now, the loudest thing to Claire was that damn shaver. It invaded her ears and pierced her brain like sharp knives without mercy. "Leon?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his chin raised high as he got the stubble under his chin.

"Turn. That. Damn. Thing. Off!" Claire said in a tone that was far from calm. Leon stared at her in bewilderment, before pushing the switch and shutting the shaver off.

"Thanks," she said, quietly rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "I just got the weirdest headache."

"That's because you haven't eaten anything." He grabbed his shirt that hung from the doorhandle and walked past her. Claire followed him into the kitchen and sat in one of the two chairs that took place on either side of a very small white table. He pulled on his shirt, (which Claire hated because she loved his abs,) before looking through the cabinets. Leon found a medium sized metal can with an extremely faded label. He opened one of the drawers and took out a can opener. After opening the can, he brought it to his nose and sniffed. He took a long look at it's contents before handing it to Claire. "Spaghetti and meatballs. I think." He reached inside the drawer again and pulled out a suprisingly shiny spoon, and held it out for her.

"Thanks." She said as she took it from him. Using the utensil, she poked at the spaghetti suspicously. "Is Kmart okay?"

"Yeah, she's asleep. Again." Leon leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at his very worn out boots.

"How long have we been here?" Claire decided to take the plunge, and stuff a spoonful of cold spaghetti in her mouth. Once she got over it's coldness, she chewed hungrily.

"Two-maybe three- days. You were asleep for most of it. You must've been pretty exausted."

"I was." She ate a meatball.

"You're okay now, right?" He asked concerned, looking up at her.

"Uh huh." She finished the whole can, and out of habit, her throat demanded to be quenched. "Is there water?"

"Left over from what we already had." Leon took a dirty plastic canteen filled two thirds of the way with crystal clear water. He handed it to her and cracked a half smile.

XxXxX

Alice sat, perched on the railing as she stared out at the never ending sea. After all the crap that has happened that left the Earth an empty wasteland filled with bloodthirsty monsters, the only thing that went unphased was the sea. Though gray and more mysterious than it was years ago. The water beneath her crashed againt the wood that made up the pier, sending spray up in the cold salty air. It was a moments peace that Alice seemed to enjoy.

Chris disappeared inside the hull of a large, expensive looking yacht with Nat following close behind. "You haven't been complaining about that gun shot since the last time we stopped." Chris said as he searched the cabinents in the built in kitchen.

"Well," said Nat, making himself comfortable by sitting on the counter. "I don't see how whining about it helps. Unless you'd rather have me do that." Nat then grabbed his shoulder and rocked back in forth in mock-pain. "Ow! It hurts so bad! Ow! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel! The Virgin Mary is calling my name!" Gasping, he held out his hand in front of him as if reaching for something. "Jesus?"

"Shut the hell up, Nat." Chris said before glimpsing Nat's shoulder. Chris grabbed his shoulder and ripped the hem of his filthy shirt to expose the skin there. Perfect. Healed. As if nothing had ever happened.

"When did it heal?" Chris asked.

Nat pushed his hand away, "couple hours back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important to you. I don't need you kissing every boo-boo I get." Nat said annoyed. "Besides, what does it matter anyway?"  
"If Alice finds out you are-" he stopped, looking for the right words. "Like him. She'll kill you."

"But she's like him."

"She isn't his bastard son."

This seemed to shut Nat up. He jumped off the counter and was up the stairs and on the deck of the yacht.

Leaning on the rail, he took a deep intake of breath. He looked up at the graying sky and exhaled. Chris had been talking about his father. His arrogant, abusive, abscent father.

Xx

Carlos leaned on the railing, next to Alice, and stared out at the water. Here, they had a perfect view of the seemingly never-ending sea. Carlos vaguely wondered if there was anything alive beneath it's glassy surface.

"When I was little, my dad would take me sailing." Alice said, breaking the silence he hadn't even noticed was between them. "He had this huge boat with a sail." Her voice was low and seemed like she was in a far away place in her head. "He would teach me how to set the sail and how to tie the boat to the dock in the marina. Doesn't seem like much now but, I miss that. Alot."

Carlos takes a glance at Alice, she's still staring out at the water. Like she's seeing something amazing that he can't quite point out. He looks back out at the water.  
"We can leave this place, you know. Take a boat, sail off to Neverland." He says it with a smile and she turns her head to look at him, and she's smiling too.

"But Peter, I don't know how to fly."

"I can show you." He whispered, his brown eyes meeting her blue.

Turning away from him and back out to the water, she sighed.  
"We can't. You know that. We can't leave Claire and the others. If they're still alive."

He nods slowly.

"I wish we could, though. With everyone, just leave all this behind." Alice takes one last look at the water, takes in another breath of the crisp ocean air, and turns on the rail. Carlos grabbed her waist and helped her down. His hands lingered on her waist, and her hands rested on his arms. Moving her hands up and down slowly, feeling the muscles beneath his skin. "All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again."

"I'll teach you to jump on the wings back, and away we'll go." He said, touching her cheek.

"Peter, I should like to give you a kiss." She whispered, holding him by the shoulders now. Carlos stared at her a moment too long before bringing his face close to hers, and catching her lips with his.

It had only been, what? Two days since they last kissed, but those two days felt like two years and her lips ached from not being attached to his.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. Not that kind of Hollywood mush you would see in a movie, but it was enough. Kind of sloppy and raw, like a fourteen year old's first kiss, but they soon got into a steady rhythm, and they looked like pros.

She wasn't sure when, but she soon found herself pressed between the rail and him, with little personal bubble space. Alice wasn't the type of person to swoon over something as simple as a kiss, but was her stomache fluttering? Yes, yes it was.

Her body begged for attention. Wishing to be touched, scratched, and bit. Without involving a dead cannibal with the possible outcome of death.

Carlos fingered the hem of her thin shirt with one hand, while his other disappeared beneath the fabric, snaking up the skin of her back.

Alice went rigid as she pulled away from him. A million goosebumps settled on her arms and back. All the while seeming to scream _'no! We want Carlos!' _

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. Wondering if he did something wrong.

Alice looked down at her dirty, way past worn out sneakers as she rubbed her arms. Four years of mutated virus DNA and she gets turned off by the cold. "It's cold out here," she muttered embarresed. Smirking, Carlos pulled her into his arms, in an attempt to warm her up some, before kissing her hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris walking towards them.

"The sun is setting, we should stay in one of the boats tonight." Chris said setting the rifle in his hands on his shoulder. Carlos looks up at the sky, noticing for the first time the sky's transition from steely gray to a purplish blue. "Um, was I interrupting something?" Chris asked noticing the two's embrace.

"No." Alice and Carlos said awkwardly in unison as they pushed away from eachother.

XxXxX

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me :( Been busy lately. (that was a lie, btw) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Put a lot of thought into it. Oh and excuse the Peter Pan references. I was in a very Peter Panish mood when I wrote that part. Plus I feel like a douche for taking so long. Anyways, here's a hint for the next chapter: drunk at a Christmas party. I can't wait to see the crazy ideas you'll have with that :) Please review! _


	7. Bacon and Ripped Shirts

Disclaimer: Me no own .-.

I noticed that the previous chapters were kind of, how you say? Not going anywhere. So I'm trying really hard to make this story make sense. So yeah...

1997, New York City

He is supposed to be getting a birthday card for his mother. A simple gesture that suggested he did in fact love her. Write a little 'I love you, Mom.' or 'you're a great mom.' on the inside. Maybe with a little heart, and he'd take her out to lunch. Or was it dinner? He wasn't sure. He was high off his ass.

Anyway, so he goes into Rite Aid. Fully intending to buy a birthday card and get the hell out before someone calls a cop on him, but he sees something on the rack that makes him stare. For a long time. Father's Day cards. What's worse? Father's Day cards with pictures of fathers.

There's one in particular, that he can't take his eyes off. It's a little boy playing baseball with his dad. They both have happy smiles on their faces. It disgusts him! Completely revolts him and he has to stop himself from both gagging and attacking the whole rack.

"Um, sir?" He hears a voice say and he lolls his head to his right, where the voice came from.

It's one of the employees. A teenaged girl about the same age as him. Maybe a little younger. She has blonde hair and tanned skin and she's wearing a white blouse underneath the Rite Aid vest. The small nametag says her name is Tammy. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head slowly.

"Do you want help?" Tammy asks.

He shakes his head again.

"Okay." And she turns to leave. She gets to the end of the aisle and he knocks the whole card rack to the floor with a loud crash.  
"Oh my god!" Tammy exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth. The customers who were in the same aisle stared at him. He didn't blame them. He was going berserk, and he kind of liked the attention. He kicks it and some of the cards fall off, scattering on the floor and he kicks it again.

"Sir!" Yells a police officer. _Great, _he thinks to himself as he sees the cop aiming a taser at him. _Where the hell did he come from?_

"Is the taser really neccesary, officer?"

"Calm down and I won't have to use it." He asserts, stepping forward. He bends quickly, (and I can't even stress how quick), and picks the whole rack up and throws it down the aisle. Narrowly missing a man looking at hair products.

The police officer pulls the trigger and he's sent to the ground, shaking as fifty thousand volts travel through his body.

Later That Day...

"Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey. Goodbye." He sang, gripping the bars in his hands.

"Shut up!" An officer, chubby with a bushy mustache, yelled from his desk.

"Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey. Goodbye!" He sang even louder.

"He'll never love you, the way that I love you."

Turning, he sees a big man, sitting on the bench. Wearing an oil stained tanktop with heavily tattooed arms. He had a graying beard and a bald head with a huge smile.

"'Cause if he did, no no. He wouldn't make you cry."

"He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love." Joined in dark skinned man who was in the cell as well. He was extremely skinny with a shaved head and clothes that hung off his body like a robe. His voice like that of an angel's. A jazzy angel. "So dog-gone willin', so kiss him."

"Go on and kiss him goodbye, now." The tattooed man added.

"Na na na na. Hey hey. Goodbye." They sang altogether. "Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey. Goodbye!"

"Kid!"

Spinning around, and almost falling, he sees another officer unlocking the cell and opening it. He's fit for a cop with a no-nonsense look on his face. He looks Spanish. Puerto Rican. His nametag, just above his shiny gold badge, was Oliver Ramirez. He knew this cop very well. He was friends with his mother, and admittedly, arrested him several times. "Now I don't want to have to put cuffs on you, but if you try anything I will."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" He replies and salutes like an all-too-happy soldier.

"Yeah yeah. Get out here." He saunters out of the cell and officer Ramirez locks the door. Taking a glance at the other two men in the cell, he leads him away.

"What were you thinking, kid? Throwing a card rack like that."

He thinks for a moment and says, "It boosted my self esteem?"

Officer Ramirez grunted and led him down a hall and then right into an office. He stopped just before the door and turned to him, "now you're gonna go in there, and I'm going to hand you a phone. You're gonna call your mom and ask her to pick you up."

"Why?" He said in a whine. Like a spoiled child who was being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"Because you're stoned now come on." Ramirez pushes open the door and they enter the office.

It's a plain office. Three desks and a counter. The room is painted a pasty white while the tiles that made up the floor were a sickly green color. Theres a pay phone on the sidewall where they are standing, and Ramirez walks toward it.

"Here," he says opening his palm and placing a quarter in it. "Make it quick and to the point."

He puts the quarter in the coin slot and takes the phone bringing it up to his ear, punching in his mother's number. It rings for a time and then someone finally picks up.

"Hello?" Says a tired voice.

"Hi mom."

"Hi, are you okay?" Concern filled her voice then.

"Uh," and he sighs the h out until he loses his breath. Breathing he adds, "you know. In jail. Same ole, same ole."

"Again? God, Jake. What for now?" He can tell she's disappointed. Nothing new. He was born to disappoint.

"Apparently, I'm under the influence of a mind altering narcotic while in the puplic population." He answers smiling to himself and scratching his head.

"And?"

"I threw a card rack."

"I'm on my way. Fifty-seventh precint?" She asks and it sounds like she's moving around and he can hear the jiggling of keys in the background.

"You know me so well." His smile widens.

"Don't cause any more trouble."

"Okay. Oh and Mommy?"

"What?"

"I love you." He says in a voice like that of a five year olds.

"Bye." She says, and then hangs up. Leaving him with the dial tone. Putting the phone back on it's set, he turns to Ramirez who had been standing there waiting.

"So? Ice cream, then? I could go for some Rocky Road."

About An Hour Later...

"So, how's your mom?" Ramirez asks, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. He's sitting with Ramirez at his desk. Patiently awaiting the arrival of his mother. He didn't answer Ramirez. His eyes were glued on the sandwich in his hands. That delicous looking, mouth watering, stomache growling, juicy, toasty sandwich made by the very gods of sandwiches.

"Jake!" Ramirez says, loudly. Knocking him out of his sandwich-induced trance.

"What?"

"I asked how was your mom?"

"Fine, I guess."  
"You guess?" Ramirez says it in a very fatherly tone. Making Jake want to jump on the desk and punch him in the face.

"Fine. She's perfectly fine." He says it with disinterest, and he's not even paying attention to Ramirez. It's the sandwich. That damn, delicous, juicy, breathtaking sandwich.

_Oh god. Is that bacon? That's bacon!_

"You know you're drooling right?"

Jake brings a hand to the corner of his mouth and wipes the bit of saliva there. Wiping it on his jeans afterwords.

"Here," Ramirez says handing him the other half of the sandwich. "You gotta case of the munches."

Jake takes it and looks at it like it's made of gold, then takes a huge bite out of it. "Oh!" He groans, throwing his head back. "This is the most delicous sandwich my tastebuds have ever had the privilege of tasting!"

Ramirez just nods taking another bite of his half.

"I'm looking for my son. Jake Muller." He hears someone behind him say. And it's definitely not his mother.

Turning in his seat, jaw dropping with half chewed pieces of bacon, ham, cheese, and mayo clearly visible. He sees a man by the front desk. Tall, muscular build, gelled back blonde hair and eyes hidden behind expensive looking sunglasses. Wearing a black suit.

"Oh shit." Jake says, sinking in his seat as the officer he spoke to, a woman, pointed in his direction.

"That your dad?" Ramirez asks, setting down his sandwich.

"Uh huh." And the blonde man looks directly at him. Or he thinks he's looking at him. You can't really tell with those damned glasses.

"Oh shit." Jake repeats as he walks over to them.

"Jake." He says, towering over him.

"Dad. When did you come back in town?" Jake sounds uneasy as he speaks. No one could blame him. Ramirez got chills just being near him. And not the good kind of chills either.

"Officer."

Ramirez stands and holds out his hand. He should at least be polite. "Mr. Miller?"

"Wesker. Albert Wesker." The blonde one says taking his hand and giving it a short, firm shake.

"Jake's dad?"

"Unfortunately." And he glares down at his son. "I'm taking him home."

"You just need to sign some papers before he can leave." Ramirez hands Wesker a clipboard. Jake gets to his feet and stands behind Wesker as he starts to sign the papers. He brings his finger across his throat and waves his hands as he tries to tell Ramirez that he's being signed over to the Devil himself without letting the Devil himself see that he's warning him about the Devil himself.

"Here." Wesker hands Ramirez the clipboard and turns to look at Jake. "Lets go."

And just like that, with the click of a pen, his soul belonged to Wesker.

XxXxX

_Present_

There's no satin sheets. Or rose petals scattered all over the floor. Or scented candles with flickering flames. It's not gentle, and blissful. No. It's rough and up against the wall, tearing at eachothers clothes. It's in a tiny bedroom in a boat. In a dying world filled with monsters from anyones worst nightmare. It also happened to be the best night of their lives in a long time.

Their hands move fast as they are filled with euphoria and desperation. They wanted their clothes off, and they wanted them off now. So bad that his nails had ripped the cloth of her shirt, and if he had to rip the whole thing to shreds then goddammit thats what he was going to do! No flimsy piece of cloth was going to stop him from reaching the beautiful flesh underneath and _RIIIPPPPPPPP! _

"Shit. Sorry." Carlos says, holding her shirt in his hands. There was a large whole in the stomache now. Showing off her bellybutton.

"It had to come off somehow." Alice says smiling, grabbing his face and continuing the kiss they were lost in just a couple of seconds ago. He pulls the now ruined material over her head and tosses it to the floor. She's messing with his pants the whole time. Trying to unbutton it. His hands roam her abdomen and chest until he decides that her bra has become a nuisance as well. Unhooking it, it falls to the floor and his hands immediatly go for her exposed breasts.

_Got it!_ She thinks as she pushes down his pants along with his boxers, and they both smile through the kiss.

Xx

"Oh god! Make it stop!" Nat yells in agony as he presses his palms to his ears. Chris looks at him and laughs. They had been hearing moans and screams from the inside of the boat for the past thirty minutes.

"Don't be such a priss. This is probably the most action you've ever gotten in your life."

"If hell existed," Nat says. "This would be it!"

They were sitting in lawn chairs they found inside the boat on the deck. Guns in hand keeping watch for any zombies or other unimaginables. Like an infected whale or some shit like that.

"Come on, Nat." Chris leans back in his chair. "It's just a little moaning. About time too."

"Wait, you approve of this?" Nat's leaning forward in his chair staring at Chris with a questioning glare.

"Hey! At least someone's getting laid here!"

"It's a madhouse! A madhouse!" Nat says waving his hands in the air.

"Carlos is a lucky bastard." Chris whispers to himself, staring up at the dark cloud filled sky.

XxXxX

Author's Note:

Okay it may not make ANY sense now, but it will in the next few chapters which hopefully I won't take too long writing. You know, sometimes I question why I continue writing this. It was only supposed to be a one shot. Oh well! :D

Thank you readers so much for taking the time to read these craptastic stories. (I doubt myself fully.) You won't be disappointed!

Oh, and expect more flashbacks. ;)

Adios!


End file.
